hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
Breeding
Breeding is an important part of the game which allows you to obtain new and (if you’re in luck!) better horses. To start breeding, players must first unlock the Breeding House at level 5.__TOC__ How To Breed Horses You'll need to select two adult horses of opposite genders in the same horse division (see restrictions below). You must pay the breeding fee in coins, the amount varies based on the horses being bred. Breeding 1.png Breeding 4.png Decoding the Breeding Result Wheel Each breeding has 3 possible foal results. The likelihood of getting a certain foal is shown in percentages. To increase your chances of getting a specific foal, you can use diamonds. You can also spend diamonds or Event Tokens during certain special events to retry and spin again. Breeding 3.png Breeding 2.png The 3 colored sections on the breeding wheel relate directly to the parent horses: Yellow and Blue will be same breed(s) as the parent horses, while Pink will be different from the parents. Do I always Want Pink? It depends, since this result does not always mean a higher tier or rarity. Pink result when Pure-breeding: a foal of higher tierE''xception: breeding two tier 4 horses, since that is currently the highest tier'' Pink result when Cross-breeding: a different Tier 1 breed from the parentsException: when new breeds are introduced, cross-breeding with the new breed and an older breed occasionally give one of the same parent breeds in the pink area Breeding Result Example Pure-breeding: If you breed two Tier 2 Rocky Mountains, the pink area result is a Tier 3 Rocky Mountain. Cross-Breeding: If you breed a Tier 3 Rocky Mountain with a Tier 3 Merens, the pink area result is a Tier 1 Quarter foal, a different breed, but of lower rarity & value. Breeding Wait Timer Once you have accepted your foal result, there is a breeding wait time (the adult horses you use will be unavailable during this time as well). This may be anything between a few minutes to over a day depending on the parent breeds. You can reduce the wait time by asking friends for help and spending Diamonds. Once the foal is born, it must be placed into an empty stable. If you don't have an empty stable, the foal will occupy the breeding house until you do. This will prevent you from another breeding, as currently, you may only have one active breeding on each ranch. Breeding 5.png Breeding 6.png Breeding with a Friend's horse You can visit a friend's farm and breed with one of their horses. Your friend will receive a coin reward as compensation. The breeding process is very similar as with your own horses: # Start the ranch where YOUR horse you want to breed is (with an empty breeding house). # Next, go to your friend's ranch, tap their stabled horseFriend's horses that are in the Grand Stable, training in the Paddock or busy with Purebreeders Society tasks, cannot be bred with. and then tap the blue Breed button on the profile window. # The breeding window will open and you'll see a list of your own horses from the country you visited from (from both your Stables & Grand Stables). # Drag the one you want to use over to the breeding window, tap breed and spin the wheel to see what foal you will get! Special Note: When you are using your friend's horses for breeding, your result chances will not match those shown in Horsepedia. Generally they are lower, with the results skewed towards the same breed & tier you own. Pure-breeding Players can mate horses of the same breed together to try for a higher Tier of that breed. It is chance whether you will get a horse of higher Tier or not. Tip: The probability changes with the combinations. For example:'' using a Tier 1 horse and a Tier 3 horse will usually give you 40-50% chance of getting a Tier 2 horse, whereas using two Tier 1 horses might result in a 20-25% chance of getting a Tier 2. Note: it is more expensive to use a Tier 3 horse and the breeding wait timer will be longer.'' *Tier 4 is only an option if you have the T4 certificate for that breed from Purebreeder's Society. Otherwise, it will be a Tier 3 option. Rarity Main Article: Rarity When you are pure-breeding horses from Tier 1 to Tier 3, the rarity of the horse will be improved at least once, or in case of Tier 4 horses, twice. The rarity depends on the horse's breed & tier. (please see their individual pages for more info) The eye color of horses have no direct link with the rarity or the tier of the horses – it’s random (though some colors are more common to see). The fur color is set by breed & tier in the game. Cross-breeding Refers to breeding two different breeds together to unlock a third breed. Cross-breeding is restricted to division (specifically; Common Horses or Fantasy Horses), with a couple of exceptions: Breeding Restrictions Constellation and Exclusive Horse breeds are restricted to pure-breeding. The exception is when a unique Breeding Recipe is unlocked or Special Breeding Campaign is active. Fantasy Horses Fantasy horses may cross-breed within their division. Exclusive Horses Horses released for specific events can only be pure-bred. Constellation Horses Additionally, different versions of zodiac signs can’t be bred together (i.e. Leo I cannot be bred with Leo III).Introduced to the game in Version 2.7.0, the Constellation Horse Event featured some special breeding recipes, which are not currently active in the game. During a given zodiac sign period, an exclusive Horsepedia page would present a unique match of Common Horses that had a chance to produce the Constellation Horse of the month. Common Horsepedia Breeding Recipes Here are the cross-breeding recipes provided in Horsepedia. Note: It's strongly recommended to visit the wiki page for the breed you are wanting, as players may share "hidden" breeding combinations they discover! ---- Category:Game Mechanics Category:Database